Little Danny Universe: Be Mine
by chilipepperz61
Summary: Who's Danny's secret admirer


Be Mine

Danny dropped his backpack next to his desk. He plopped into the seat with a sigh. Since restarting school in January, he'd been doing makeup work in a seemingly endless stream. Finally, today he'd finished the last of it and he could relax. Quizzically he eyed a small box that had been left on his desk. He opened it and found a tiny bear holding a single chocolate kiss. He checked the outside of the box, but found no tag indicating the identity of the sender. He shrugged and slipped the bear into his backpack. 

"So who are you taking to the skate party?" Jason demanded of his brother as they sat on the playground bench.

"Take to the party? No one, I thought we were going there together."

"It's Valentine's Day Danny, and I'm planning to ask Tammy.

Danny grinned and shook his head, amused.

"I thought sure you'd want to go with Aunt Trina."

"Yuck Danny, she's our aunt!"

"So that's why you follow her around everywhere?"

"Aww, come on Danny. Aren't you gonna ask anyone? What about Donna or Val? They both like you."

"Nope, sorry." He popped the candy kiss into his mouth, savoring the chocolate as it slowly melted.

"Hey, where'd ya get the candy?"

"Don't know. Someone left it on my desk. Candy and a little bear."

"Really? Cool. So ya got a girlfriend then."

"Get real Jace" Danny snorted. "I'm only seven."

"So! Someone seems to like you just fine. Hey, who do you think it is?"

"You're weird Jace." Danny admonished "Really weird.  
Someone probably just put it on the wrong desk."

"Yeah right. So why'd ya keep it then?"

"Like I'm gonna turn down free chocolate."

Jason nodded understandingly. Danny was right, who in their right mind turned down candy.

Danny stopped short as he entered the class after recess. Sitting on his desk was another small box. the class party wasn't til the end of the day, he mused as he opened his prize. A small tin rattled loudly in his hands. He pried the can open to find it filled with M&M's. Jason snuck up behind him.

"Whatcha got Danny?"

"More candy" Danny answered. "Someone left more candy on my desk."

"Hey cool. Can I have some?"

He reached in and scooped up a handful of the colorful treats. "So, who's giving you all this stuff?"

"I don't know" Danny answered truthfully as he recapped the tin. "There's no name or anything.".

He looked around the room, but no one seemed to be watching him. He stuffed the candy into his backpack next to the bear.

Danny jerked awake with a start as the classroom lights turned on. He hadn't meant to fall asleep during the movie, but he'd been so tired. He looked around sleepily, hoping the teacher hadn't noticed his impromptu nap. There on the corner of his desk sat a small stack of fresh baked cookies. He sniffed them cautiously. Chocolate walnut. Ok, so someone knew his favorite cookies. this was definitely feeling a bit odd. He looked around the room again, but there was no sign of his mysterious benefactor.

Jason stopped short when he saw his brother nibbling delicately on a chocolate chip muffin.

"Hey, Mom didn't pack me any muffins."

"Didn't pack me any either. These were on my desk when I came back from the office."

"Ok Danny, give. Who's leaving all this stuff for you?"

Danny wadded up the wrapper from the muffin and pitched it into the trash. This had been a very satisfying lunch. He took a quick swallow of his milk and stood up to leave. Jason grabbed his shirt sleeve and pulled him back into his seat.

"What's going on Danny?" He hissed as he looked suspiciously around the room.

"Look Jace, someone keeps leaving stuff on my desk. I don't know who. If I did I'd tell them to knock it off."

"Yeah right!" Jason muttered softly.

Jason stared disbelievingly at his brother's desk.  
He'd just arrived back after their lunch break to find a huge plate full of cupcakes and a large box of candy. No one else had gotten back from lunch yet.

"Danny boy, you got some serious problems." He whispered to himself. He heard a soft giggle coming from the connecting room. Quietly he peered around the corner. Two girls sat side by side. they both looked up as he entered the room.

"Jason! What are you doing here?" One shrieked as Jason leaned against the wall with his arms crossed .

"So, you two know anything about all the stuff my brother's been getting today?"

"Wh...what? No!" The other stuttered guiltily.

A predatory smile crossed Jason's face.

"Oh, but I think you do. So what's it worth for me to keep your little secret?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't even try it girls. You're busted. Now, if you don't want Danny to find out..."

They both sighed loudly, knowing they'd been caught.

"So what's it gonna cost?" One demanded.

"Well, let's see...how well do you girls know Tammy?"

George and Kat watched as Jason skated by with a pretty little blond.

"So this is the famous Tammy?" George grinned.

"More like infamous." Kat growled. "The girl is bragging that she has four boyfriends now."

"Well, Jason seems happy."

"I suppose." She smiled and waved as Danny skated by with two girls hanging on to him. "At least Danny is showing some common sense. He stuck with his friends instead of inviting some strange girl along."

George nodded but noticed the angry glares Jason was receiving from Danny's companions.

"Did Jason do something to upset Sam and Janet?"

Kat shrugged at the question.

"Nothing I know of. Why?"

The two girls had already diverted their attentions back to their companion, each gripping an arm possessively.

"No reason I suppose. I guess I was just imagining things."

The End 


End file.
